Family Business
by PrincessBunnie
Summary: This takes place during Kirito and Asuna's marriage. They have a little adventure with Yui and many things happen. Read to find out what happens!


Kirito and Asuna lay sleeping in their bed.

Asuna wakes up and pokes Kirito's cheek then hugs him.

Once she hugs him, Kirito wakes up in surprise and Asuna moves back a bit.

''Good…good morning.''

''Good morning, Kirito-kun.''

From the second bed next to them, Yui wakes up and says,''Mama..papa.''

''Good morning, Yui,'' said Asuna as she walks to her.

The family goes to their kitchen and Asuna makes some sandwhiches for Kirito and Yui.

''What should we do today?''

''We can go play somewhere again,'' said Asuna as she brings some sandwhiches to Kirito and Yui.

''Yeah but I think it's getting boring repeating the same thing everyday.''

''Kirito, we can't go into battle with Yui around.''

''I..I didn't say that.''

''I'm sure you were thinking it.''

Kirito sighs and Yui says,''I don't mind.''

''How bout I show you around the forest and what items I can teach you how to use, okay?''

''Okay," said Yui as she smiles.

The family goes out into the forest,

Asuna is with Yui near some plants while Kirito is wandering about.

''Here, Yui. This is a plant that can add flavor to the stew I make. Gasps* Here's some berries.''

Kirito sighs out of boredom and walks away from Asuna and Yui for a bit. He unintentionally bumps into Klein.

''Ah, Kirito! It's been while.''

''You're still here?''

''Of course I am.''

''Why?''

''To defeat this boss.''

Asuna and Yui come and join the conservation

''There's a boss here?'' asked Asuna in surprise.

''Yeah. If I defeat it, I'll get 2x experience and an upgrade on my sword.''

''Ah. I doubt you'll defeat it as a solo though.''

''But you can! Kirito. Come help me, please and Asuna too.''

Kirito and Asunastare at each other for a moment, thinking.

''But it isn't safe for Yui to come though.''

''She doesn't have to come.''

Asuna and Kirito talks to Yui alone for a moment.

''Yui, go home, Safely, please.''

''Why can't I go with mama and papa?''

''It isn't safe for you to be there. Please go home.''

''We'll be back soon, We promise.''

Asuna hugs Yui and says,''Be safe.''

Yui walks away from Asuna and Kirito, confused.

''Alright, let's go.''

Kirito, Asuna and Klein begin searching for the boss.

''Where do you think it will be?''

''It wouldn't be out in the open. Probably in a cave.''

''Ah, look! Here's a cave.''

Asuna and Kirito begin examining the cave.

''It's sure big.''

''I bet it's in there.''

''Why don't we just go in and find out?''

''Wait! I don't think it'll be smart too just get in there and fight once we see it.'' Said Asuna.

''Ah, true.''

''We probably should just take a glimpse, leave and make a plan,'' said Kirito.

''Alright, let's go!''

Kirito, Asuna and Klein make their way ion the cave. The inside was as dark as night.

Kirito opens his dashboard and takes out a lamp to see through the dark.

''I don't see anything in here.''

''Hello?!'' said Klein for any response.

Blue torches automatically turn on and a gigantic dark grey knight appears wielding a blue long thick sword. It was wearing a grey ebony chest plate, grey ebony helmet covering all of its face, grey ebony greaves and gloves with grey ebony long boots. Its health was up to 5 max high.

Kirito, Asuna and Klein look at it surprised.

Its name is ''Dark Wish.''

It begins to aattack the group of 3 but they flee, yelling out of the cave.

Kirito, Asuna and Klein rest trying to catch their breath.

Kirito sighs and says,''We're gonna have to switch a lot on that one and that's the enemy you want to defeat just for a new upgrade?''

''I didn't expect it to be that high of a level.''

Asuna takes out 2 sandwhiches and says,''I'm sure if we eat up, we'll be able to have enough energy to defeat it.''

Kirito and Klein grabs the sandwhiches, happily and begins eating.

Meanwhile, Yui still walks home but looks back and says,''Mama…papa.''

After thinking for a bit, she runs back to find Kirito and Asuna.

Kirito and Klein finish eating.

''Ah! That was delicious! How did you made it taste that good?''

Asuna opens her dashboard and views the ingredients she made.

''It took months of training but I made all the possible ingredients I could make.''

Asuna takes out a bottle of purple liquid and gives it to Klein.

Klein tastes it and says,''Oh…this is…soy sauce! Can you make more for me?''

''Nuh huh, this is all for Kirito and myself.''

''Ahh.''

Kirito opens his dashboard and says.''Okay. I'll use dual swords and I'll be doing most of the damage. Asuna, you distract it at some points and Klein, you fight along side of Asuna.''

''We can't use teleport crystals.''

''I know. Alright, lets go.''

Kirito, Asuna and Klein go back in the cave armed for the battle.

The enemy appears once again.

Asuna charges toward it and hits it with her sword 7x as fast as the speed of light. Just as the enemy was about to attack back, Kirito comes forward of Asuna and blocks its attack. Then Kirito starts to attack its stomach though it didn't do much damage. Klein attacks it from the back. The enemy throws its sword around throwing back Kirito and Klein.

''Dammit!'' said Kirito as Asuna helps him.

''Our attacks didn't do much at all.''

''At this rate, we'll be dead the more and more we attack it. Unless we find its weakness,'' Kirito says to himself as he struggles.

Yui comes into the room.

Asuna notices her and says,''Yui!''

''Mama..papa.'' said Yui as she runs to them.

Asuna hugs Yui and says,''What are you doing here? It isn't safe!''

Yui notices the boss.

''Yui! Stay away from it!''

Yui takes a good stare at it and points at its necklace on its neck.

Asuna and Kirito sees where she's pointing at.

''Yui?''

Kirito gets up, takes both of his swords and charges toward where Yui pointed at.

''Kirito, wait!''

Kirito begins attacking non-stop but the enemy pushes him back. Kirito gets up again and attacks. Klein attacks from the back of the enemy, Kirito breaks the necklace as he attacks him. The enemy disappears and the game states they have won. Kirito, Asuna and Klein's dashboard pops up showing a new upgrade of the weapons they used to attack and new experience.

''AH! Haha! Finally!.''

''Yui, I told you not to come. You could have gotten hurt.''

Yui makes a sad face.

''I think it was brave that you came back. You even helped us defeat the boss.''

Asuna makes an angry face at Kirito.

''How did you find its weakness, anyway?''

''I..um.''

''Well, at least you learned something new today.''

Yui smiles.

''Now, it's time for lunch, We did found some ingredients for some soup. Why don't we make some?'' said Asuna as she pick sup Yui.

Yui hugs Asuna and Kirito as they leave.

Klein catches up to them and says,''Hey, wait! Can I join?''

The End


End file.
